The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method.
In an example, an image forming apparatus includes a developing device and a driving means. The developing device uses, as a developer, a two-component developer containing a toner and a carrier. The image forming apparatus reduces the speed of driving by the driving means at the time of image fixation and conveys recording paper at a reduced speed in order to improve the quality of color images.